Cirno and Purple Steve
Cirno and Purple Steve''' is an indefinitely on-hold web serial novel created by Conrad and Shade Collins, written by Conrad Collins, and illustrated by Victor Collins. It began publication on March 1st, 2011, and is each of the creator's first major work under the Modal Hsoul Productions name. The story follows its titular characters on an adventure to prevent dimension-travelling demons from taking over the world, although the motivations of most characters don't really involve saving the world. The main story is intercut with parts of other stories, such as pieces of backstory for the characters and the adventures of Kelvin and Blue Bob, the rivals of Cirno and Purple Steve. Main Story Cirno Excalibur is forced by the city to cut his yard after he's let it become horribly overgrown. In the process of doing so, he finds a strange garden hose attachment and immediately upon his picking it up, it gets struck by lightning. The pole begins to glow purple and reveals itself to be sentient. Its name is Steven, although Cirno refers to him as Purple Steve at all times. Purple Steve is a sentient energy cloud that follows the flow of the universe in search of a spacial anomaly that is supposed to occur at some point in this dimension. While watching the news on TV, Cirno and Purple Steve see a Furrow Dub—a demon-like flying creature—which Purple Steve realizes is likely the cause of the spacial anomaly that he's searching for. Upon discovering this, Cirno decides to go on an adventure to discover what the demons, as he calls them, are planning. Out in the Nevada desert, Cirno and Purple Steve come across a campsite full of demons and humans, and Cirno goes on a rampage, murdering everyone. In the wake of this destruction, he finds a map that may lead to places that the demons are staging their plans. Cirno then recruits his late brother's ex-fiance as a driver and weapons provider on his journey, and, after stopping to purchase information from the black market informant Narita Izaya, they set off on their true journey. Kelvin's Story Introduced after Chapter Eight of the main story, Kelvin's story begins when Kelvin McGruder tries to kill himself in the snow. He briefly dies, but is brought back to life by a jolt of energy from his walking staff, which has magically transformed into Blue Bob. Blue Bob convinces Kelvin to go on an adventure with him to help the demons destroy the world. Backstory Randomly inter-cut with the main story are background stories about the characters from the main stories. '''Chapter Negative Fourty-Four: Roulette Dares - In-between chapters seven and eight of the main story, Roulette Dares is a story about Cirno when he was in the sixth grade and how he met his best friend, Fullmoon Scarlet, as well as the Dungeons and Dragons group that would become his closest friends from then on. Characters (in order of appearance) Cirno Excalibur Purple Steve Claire Itou Fullmoon Scarlet Narita Izaya Kelvin McGruder Blue Bob Style Cirno and Purple Steve is written in an experimental style that utilizes its form as a web serial to present a fractured storyline. It has a few main stylistic points. - Long anecdotes and explanations given by Cirno about random things, some of which are outright lies. - Random inter-cutting of chapters (i.e. a backstory chapter may be randomly thrown between two chapters of the main story). - Breaking of the fourth wall and obscure pop culture references. - Use of colored text (Purple Steve's dialog is in purple, while Blue Bob's is in blue). External Links Cirno and Purple Steve homepage Cirno and Purple Steve on TVTropes Cirno and Purple Steve on Web Fiction Guide